Et si - Victuuri FR
by YumeNya
Summary: Êtes-vous frustré par la fin de Yuri! On Ice, vous qui attendez l'annonce de la saison 2 ? Dans quel but ? Voir enfin une relation officielle entre Yuri et Victor, bien entendu ! Et si je vous disais que ça l'est peut-être déjà à la conclusion du 12ème épisode ? Impossible ? Pas tant que ça...
1. Prologue

**UNE FANFICTION YURI! ON ICE FRANCAISE !**

Ce fut peut-être votre réaction lorsque vous êtes tombées sur celle-ci (du moins, c'est ainsi que je réagis, en général), qui est la mienne bien entendu.

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction, qui me taraude dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si le principe que je prévois de réaliser avec Yuri! On Ice a déjà été réalisé avec cet anime (cela ne m'étonnerait pas, d'ailleurs), mais j'ai prévu de mettre en évidence quelque chose de spécial.

Certains voient déjà de quoi je veux parler (peut-être parce que c'est l'une des catégories de cette fic'), mais je prévoit une histoire sur la relation entre Yuri K. et Victor.

Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais je ne prévois pas d'histoire originale sur le « avant », le « après », ou encore le « j'invente complètement quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé dans l'histoire originale » (je ne critique pas ce genre d'histoire, au contraire!)

Voilà l'idée : suivre à la lettre ce qu'il se passe dans l'anime (en changeant PARFOIS quelques passages à mon avantage), mais avec les pensées des personnages. C'est bien beau de voir Yuri soupiré, si ce n'est pas pour se poser la question ''A quoi pense-t-il ?''.

Bien entendu, le récit de base cache la partie immergée de l'iceberg, ce que j'appellerai l'arrière plan, c'est à dire, toute les scènes qui ne sont pas visibles dans l'anime, mais que mon esprit à imaginé pour créer une relation unique entre coach et élève. Vous saisissez ?

 **En résumé :**

→ c'est une histoire romantique entre Yuri K. et Victor (Victuuri)

→ elle reprendra tout l'anime, avec cependant un lot de scène d'arrière plan

→ j'ai prévu pour l'instant de respecter cette règle ''1 chapitre = 1 épisode''. Je la changerai si nécessaire

→ il y aura le point de vue des deux patineurs, bien que le prologue se concentrera uniquement sur Yuri

→ pas de chance pour les fans de Otayuri, je n'ai pas prévu de le mettre en valeur dans cette fiction (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas... D'ailleurs, une idée est en train de germer dans mon esprit)

→ les pensées des personnages seront développées

→ quelque chose qui ne vous intéressera peut-être pas mais qui vous permettra de vous sentir moins (ou pour que MOI, je me sente moins seule) , je mettrais un avis de l'épisode en question avant chaque chapitre, afin de vous dire ce que j'ai ressenti et pourquoi j'ai mis cette pensée ou cet arrière-plan dans la fanfiction.

 **Petite FAQ :**

Pour une fois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et me suis posée plein de questions (que vous vous poserez peut-être également) :

• Finirais-je cette fiction ?

→ Seul le temps pourra nous le dire, et j'espère sincèrement que oui. Pour ce qui est de la motivation, j'en ai beaucoup à revendre, surtout lorsqu'on parle de Yuri! On Ice, qui est mon anime préféré en TOUT POINT !

• A quelle fréquence seront publiés les chapitres ?

→ J'avais espoir de pouvoir vous dire 1 chapitre par semaine, mais sachant le nombre de devoirs que j'ai (pour être honnête, j'ai beau être en 1ère S, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en L), je pense que je vais commencer par vous dire d'attendre deux semaines entre les chapitres.

• Quelle longueur par chapitre ?

→ Cela dépendra sans doute des épisodes. Par exemple, pour le prologue (qui correspond à 4 minutes dans l'anime) j'en arrive à 4 pages Word (police 12, pour ceux que ça intéresse).

Cela dépendra également des scènes d'arrière-plan, qui seront plus ou moins nombreuses.

• Et pour ce qui est des lemons ?

→ Aaaah, je vous ai vu venir hein ? Pour être honnête, je vais en mettre. Mais pour ce qui est du ''détail'' (oui, c'est gênant d'écrire ça), je vais faire en fonction de vous. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur ce point en commentaire !

• Es-tu le genre de personne qui ''ship'' TOUT le monde ?

→ Moi ? Noooooon... Enfin, peut-être un peu... Bon carrément, j'ai ''casé'' tout le monde dans Yuri! On Ice, et ne parlons pas des autres animes, car la liste s'étendrait sur plusieurs dizaines de pages.

• Pour finir, que penses-tu de Yuri! On Ice ?

→ Déjà, je pense que je n'écrirais pas de fanfiction sur cet anime si il ne me plairait pas. Ensuite,... BIEN SÛR QUE OUI, JE L'AIME ! Je suis très sensible, et pleure donc à presque tous les épisodes (oui, c'est grave), que ce soit de joie, de tristesse, ou de colère (je vous avais prévenu).

Pour répondre calmement à la question, c'est bel et bien mon anime préféré, que ce soit au niveau de la musique, des graphismes, du scénario (et des ships possibles, évidemment), je l'adore en tout point.

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce prologue, qui sonne le départ de cette fanfiction !

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Il a toujours réussi à me surprendre. Il m'époustoufle depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu patiner._

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Katsuki Yuri, patineur de 23 ans comme on en trouve plein au Japon. Mon nom évoque la victoire et la bravoure, mais j'ai fini bon dernier ! Ca valait le coup de s'entraîner à Détroit pour arriver en finale... J'ai trop bouffé à cause du stress, mon chien est mort,... Une vraie descente aux enfers. J'ai raté ma chance... Bah, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.**

« Victor Nikivorov, dominant encore et toujours le programme libre, gagne la première place de la finale du Grand Prix pour la cinquième fois ! »

Le jeune homme au cheveux de geais avançait instinctivement vers un banc, cherchant à s'asseoir, ses jambes devenant trop frêles sous le poids de son propre corps. Son inconscient rejetait une réalité devenue trop dure, et le patineur n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la situation.

« Il ne peut que faire honneur à son statut de légende vivante en Russie ! »

Automatiquement, il sortit son téléphone, et ouvra le réseau social le plus utilisé par les adeptes de ce sport. Tout et rien s'y trouvaient : les montages fangirl de la communauté de Victor, les photos plus ou moins sensuelles de Chris, les (très) nombreux postes de Pichit,...

« Cette finale était aussi la première du jeune Katsuki Yuri. Qu'en pensez-vous Honda ? »

… et les dernières actualités et rumeurs infondées sur le passé, présent et futur des athlètes. A peine la nouvelle était tombée que les journalistes s'étaient emparés de leur plumes pour écrire des articles croustillants pour leur lecteur, laissant planer le doute dans le cœur de ceux-ci.

« Ne regarde pas les infos, Yuri. C'est l'heure de rentrer ! »

La voix de son entraîneur paraissait bien loin, lorsque Yuri lit l'un des grands titres qui s'affichait sur l'écran : « _Katsuki, arrivé dernier, va-t-il arrêter le patinage_ ? »

« Yuri. »

Ah. Il avait pensé à voix haute. Il dirigea son regard morne caché sous le reflet de ses verres vers Celestino, ce dernier lui répondant par un sourire compatissant en encourageant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la saison ne fait que commencer. Et puis, c'est en s'entraînant qu'on parvient au sommet ! »

L'interpellé ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux et commença à se lever. Pour aller où ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il était piégé dans une bulle, que personne ne pouvait toucher, frôler, sous peine de la voir exploser. L'entraîneur regarda son poulain partir, ne sachant quoi faire pour le motiver.

Ses pas l'amenèrent finalement dans une pièce à l'hygiène conforme d'une salle accueillant un événement international : les toilettes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme aux allures de voyou se mettre dos au mur face au seuil de la porte qu'il venait de passer. Il entra dans un cabine, ferma la porte derrière lui, et laissa balader ses doigts sur l'appareil qu'il tenait entre les mains, et qu'il porta finalement à son oreille.

« Oui, allô ? … Tu dormais, maman ? Pardon... »

Son cœur subit un léger soubresaut. Ca commençait à monter.

« Ah, tu regardais la télé ? Quoi ? Avec plein de gens ? Arrête, j'ai honte ! »

Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une couleur rouge devant l'embarras d'avoir perdu devant tant de personnes. Mais plus que cela, le délai d'indifférence face aux récents événements était sur le point de se terminer.

« Désolé, je me suis planté. »

Fin du décompte. Ce fut sur les derniers mots rassurants de sa mère, que le patineur n'entendit pas, qu'il appuya sur le cercle rouge de l'écran, coupant ainsi l'appel en cours. Il explosa alors, plaquant tout de même ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffé ses sanglots, sans franc succès. Ce fut au même moment que nombre de questions lui parvinrent : Comment pourrait-il retourner à Hasetsu après cette cuisante défaite ? Sera-t-il à présent connu sous le nom de « perdant de la finale du Grand Prix de Sotchi » ? Et enfin... cela signerait-il la fin de sa carrière ? Ce genre d'articles ne mettaient pas uniquement le doute chez les lecteurs finalement, car même les principaux intéressés ne savaient plus en quoi croire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de décision, encore plus après avoir échoué. De plus, il...

BAM !

Yuri sursauta de 30 centimètres lorsqu'il entendit ce vacarme, qui avait pour origine un coup sur la porte de la cabine qu'il occupe. Qu'étais-ce ? Il ouvrit la porte, en profitant pour sécher ses yeux à présent rouges et brillants et remettre ses lunettes en place. Sa tête penchée vers le bas se releva devant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Cheveux blonds, sourcils froncés, capuche noire relevée,... Pas de doute, c'est le médaillé d'or du Grand Prix Junior, son homonyme moins âgé, Yuri Plisetsky...

Pourquoi ce bad boy russe me regarde-t-il de travers, pensa intensément le japonais, pris soudainement d'une peur irrationnelle pour son âge. Très émotif, il tremblait comme un feuille, bien qu'il avait presque 10 ans de plus que le Junior. Il sursauta presque lorsque ce dernier pointa son index à deux centimètres de son nez :

« Mec, je passe chez les Seniors dès l'an prochain... Y aura un Yuri en trop, commençait le blond, sans détourner le regard haineux qu'il avait abordé dès le début. Il s'intensifia lorsqu'il continua sa phrase :

« Tu n'as aucun talent, autant jeter l'éponge. »

Cette phrase lui fit mal. Le cœur du noir se serra un peu plus devant le médaillé d'or, et la goutte de sueur roula finalement sur sa tempe lorsqu'il s'approcha assez prêt pour sentir son haleine :

« BAAAKA ! »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Yuri Plisetsky tourna les talons, marchant virilement vers la porte qui le conduirait à nouveau vers le couloir. Le japonais n'avait pas bougé, le bout de ses doigts tremblant encore après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Pas besoin de moi._

Les larmes ne se versaient plus, mais les interrogations continuaient d'arriver en vrac, rendant son état mental très fragile.

 _Plein de patineurs talentueux arriveront sur la glace._

C'est vrai, après tout. Il n'était pas le seul patineur japonais. Plusieurs pourraient prendre sa place. Il reprit sa marche instinctive pour rejoindre les vestiaires, où il retrouva Celestino, qui ne dit rien devant les yeux irrités de son élève. Ils prirent leurs valises, et s'avançerent dans le hall de la salle afin de quitter les lieux, l'athlète baissant le regard dans le but de ne pas se faire remarquer.

« KATSUKI YURI ! »

Peine perdue. Il avait reconnue cette voix familière, et ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le commentateur de la compétition l'observer dans les yeux, déterminé.

« Mr. Morooka ?

Ne baisse pas les bras ! Faut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

Quelqu'un qui ne souhaiter pas le voir quitter la glace. Cela le réchauffa un peu, après l'interaction bref mais intense qu'il avait vécu avec le russe.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, calmez-vous.

Tu vas faire quoi après la fac ? »

Ah. Ses études lui étaient complètement sorties de la tête.

« Tu reviendras à Détroit ?

Il faut que j'en discute avec Mr. Celestino. »

C'est vrai, qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Se concentrer sur ses études ? Ou bien risquerait-il le pari risqué en angoissant de continuer sa carrière ?

« Katsuki ! Je te demande... »

 _Je ne veux pas y penser._

Son inconscience devint plus sombre lorsqu'il vit un caniche brun dans la foule, qui lui rappela la mort du sien. Il n'avait pu être là, coincé à cette compétition qui n'en valu pas la peine.

 _Désolé, Vic. J'aurais dû rentrer._

Les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières s'arrêtèrent soudainement, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celui qui avait inspiré l'appellation de son chien.

« Yuri »

Il se retourna immédiatement, entendant son prénom, ayant l'espoir que ce fut lui l'interpellé.

Si seulement. Car c'était au badboy russe qu'il s'adressait, ayant comme entraîneur commun, Yakov.

« Revois ta suite de pas dans ton programme libre. Et...

C'est bon, j'ai gagné. Tu le fatigue. »

 _C'est le Yuri russe ?_

Il s'adressait à son idole de manière naturelle, du moins, celle qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, et qui se résumait à soupirer et râler constamment. Le japonais, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Il connaissait tout de lui, sans même lui avoir adresser une seule fois la parole.

« Hey Yuri ! La politesse, tu connais ? »

L'entraîneur des deux médaillés d'or faisait un sermon au plus jeune, qui avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Comment pouvait-il avoir une communauté de fans aussi grande avec un caractère pareil ?

 _Moi aussi, un jour, j'aimerais bien,..._

« Tu veux une photo ? »

Il sursauta encore une fois, son esprit rêveur s'étant encore trop éloigné de la réalité. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Victor posé sur lui qu'il compris. L'avait-il regardé trop longtemps ? Evidemment, mais cet acte avait été involontaire. Cela aurait eu le même effet que s'il regardait un extincteur en songeant. Mais ici, il n'avait pas regardé d' extincteur, et ce fut insolent de comparé l'intéressé à cet objet. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses, par gêne ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Le lunetteux n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son dieu le fit à sa place, accompagné d'un sourire à faire saigner du nez les plus sensibles.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était un ange de glace tombé du ciel. Yuri n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la magnifique personne qui se dressait devant lui. Trop magnifique comparé au japonais, d'après ses propres pensées... Ce fut dans un geste inexplicable que ce dernier se retourna et s'avança lentement, sans un mot, vers les portes coulissantes qui le conduirait à l'extérieur.

« Katsuki ! Victor te propose une photo ! »

Trop de choses se passaient à la fois. Une nouvelle bulle s'était formé autour de l'athlète asiatique, et cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de craquer devant autant de gens, qui plus est, une majorité de journalistes. Trop honteux pour se mettre au côté de son idole, il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque son coach l'appela par son prénom.

 _J'ai trop honte.. Comment ai-je pus penser l'affronter d'égal à égal ?_

La porte de verre se referma sur lui, qui ne sentit pas le regard de Victor posé sur lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde. La température extérieure fut une excuse à son nez et ses yeux rouges. De plus, la neige camouflait ses quelques larmes que le japonais ne pouvais plus retenir.

 _C'était stupide de ma part._

C'en était trop, il fallait que tout s'arrête.

* * *

 **Prochain épisode :** _Tout ça pour un pirojki ! Le Grand Prix des larmes._


	2. Tout ça pour un pirojki

**N.D.A :** Bonjour à tous ! Je ne respecterais pas le planning, c'est évident ! Non pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je ne le peux pas. Mon travail s'est alourdi considérablement ces derniers temps, mais je continue d'écrire tout de même !

 **Réponse aux reviews (ou à LA review, comme c'est le cas maintenant) :**

 _ArtemisSnape :_ J'ai moi aussi eu une période ''Harry Potter'', mais je ne regardais pas vraiment d'anime à ce moment là. Et puis après, je m'y suis mise et... voilà où j'en suis, à fangirl et à ship tout ce qui bouge x) (je ne le regrette pas, au contraire). Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

 **Ma réaction face à l'épisode :**

Je n'ai pas réagi de façon très ''poussée'' durant cette première moitié d'épisode. On découvre quelques personnages, la famille de Yuri,... La seule chose qui m'a fait tilté fut la relation entre Yu et Yuri. Pour moi, ça partait en romance-shojo entre ces deux là (mais cela va être démenti par les révélations de la seconde moitié de l'épisode, et heureusement!).

Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

/!\ N'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour les erreurs de contexte, ou pour les fautes d'orthographe ! /!\

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (1/2) : Tout ça pour un pirojki ! Le Grand Prix des larmes.**

 _En Mars de l'année suivante..._

Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers voltigeaient dans toute la ville, embaumant les rues d'un doux parfum. Hasetsu était connu pour sa tranquillité, car, malgré nombreux sites touristiques, peu de visiteur prenait le temps de s'arrêter en ce lieu à l'atmosphère paisible. Le silence prit fin lorsque l'on entendit les crissements de frein d'un train arrivant en gare, déposant sur le quai uniquement quelques curieux, ainsi qu'une personne sortant du lot, n'étant pas inconnue de tous. Bien que le printemps ai montré le bout de son nez, celui de Yuri était encore rosi par la fraîcheur extérieure. Emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, bonnet sur la tête et écharpe autour du cou, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber malade, mais portait tout de même un masque, qu'il retira en entrant sur l'escalator l'emmenant dans l'entrée du bâtiment. L'air pensif, il redécouvrit d'un air nouveau les lieux qui l'ont pourtant accompagnés durant son enfance.

 _Je n'étais pas revenu à Hasetsu depuis cinq ans...La vieille gare a été rénovée._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion qu'il adopta, et c'est un euphémisme de le dire, une tête étonnée, car il fut presque horrifiée lorsqu'il découvrit une affiche de lui, puis deux, puis trois,... Pour finalement voir son visage accroché sur un mur entier de la gare, leur taille n'étant, de plus, pas négligeable. Il reconnut le costume de son programme court de la saison passée, et ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des prestations catastrophiques qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. Car en effet, après le Grand Pri...

« Yuri ! »

Il reconnut cette voix féminine, et chercha inconsciemment à se cacher, de peur qu'elle découvre ses excès depuis sa dernière défaite. Quels excès ? Attendez quelques minutes, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

« Tu te caches ? répéta la jeune femme, se rapprochant un peu plus du patineur.

\- Mademoiselle Minako ? s'exclama le japonais.

Et ce fut sous l'oeil médusé des autres personnes présentes que la professeur de danse tourna sur elle-même, prenant une position digne d'un ballet, et tendit entre les mains une affiche où ''Yuri'' était écrit en lettre capitale.

\- Bon retour parmi nous ! »

Il essaya de s'avancer plus rapidement vers elle, afin que les regards tournés vers eux changent à nouveau de direction, la roue cassée de sa valise n'aidant pas.

« Fallait pas venir... commença plus doucement Yuri.

\- Sois plus fier de toi ! » rétorqua la brune, qui en profita pour changer de position et lever l'affiche de bienvenue un peu plus haut, à la vue de tous.

Il était de plus en plus embarrassé, et cherchait à savoir comment elle avait pu découvrir la date de sa rentrée à Hasetsu.

 _Bien sûr quelle est au courant de mon retour..._

Puis, de fil en aiguille et grâce à l'intervention de Minako, les yeux fixés vers la ''célébrité locale'' se souvinrent du nom de celui-ci...

« Tiens ? Mais c'est Yuri ?

\- C'est ce pignouf ?

\- Son nom me parle, il a fait quoi ?

…, mais apparemment pas de ce qu'il avait accompli, malgré le nombre exorbitant de poster qui étaient affichés dans le bâtiment. N'aimant pas forcément être au centre de l'attention comme certain de ses ''collègues'', il regardait un à un les visages l'entourant, couvert de honte et la sueur commençant à se former sur la tempe.

\- Il a échoué à un gros concours l'an dernier...

-Aux championnats du Japon ? »

« Yuri, un patineur ? Non, je ne vois vraiment pas... Celui qui a perdu les championnats du Japon en étant favoris ? Ah mais oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Quel loser, haha ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que le japonais aux lunettes bleues imagine inconsciemment un dialogue pareil dans ce genre de moment ?

 _ **Chers habitants de Hasetsu, merci de votre soutien ! Je vais vous résumer en gros ce dont je me souviens.**_

 _ **La saison de patinage artistique commence à l'automne, mais je me suis ramassé au Grand Prix de mi-saison. J'ai encore été bien naze aux Championnats du Japon. Pas de Quatre Continents ou de Mondiaux, fin de la saison !**_

 _ **J'ai fini la fac, mais j'ai dit adieu à mon coach et à mes projets. Me voilà au pays, fin de l'histoire.**_

Le patineur, n'étant plus au centre des discussions, allait parler à la danseuse.

« On se serre la main ? demanda un vieille homme chargé d'un sac, ayant apparemment reconnu qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, répondit gêné l'interpellé, tout en remettant son masque en place, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse ce genre de demande. Malheureusement pour lui, Minako ne l'entendait pas cette oreille et, tel Yakov faisant un sermon à son badboy russe, elle le fit sursauter en lui rétorquant :

\- Serre-lui main, ça va pas te tuer ! »

Mais Yuri n'était pas russe, encore moins malpoli, et tremblait de l'attitude de la demoiselle. Elle n'usa cependant pas de la violence, ce dont craignait le noir, mais elle connaissait son point faible, qui avait tout son effet lorsqu'il était accompagné d'une grimace grincheuse :

\- Tu crois que Victor Nikiforov négligerait ses fans ?

Il tendit sa main, accélérée par celle de Minako, vers un jeune enfant qui avait l'air enthousiaste de l'avoir rencontré, contrairement à sa grand-mère qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Merci de votre soutien.

\- Allez, avec le sourire. »

Le rictus qu'il effectua était si forcé qu'on pouvait s'en apercevoir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sans oublier qu'il allait sans doute se faire casser le poignet si sa professeur de danse ne le lâchait pas durant les prochaines secondes. Et la vieille dame ? Elle tremblait comme une feuille...

« Qui vous êtes, déjà ? »

C'est officiel, Yuri ne pourrait pas finir la journée sans passer par la salle d'attente d'un hôpital, étant donné l'énergie dont faisait preuve la jeune femme qui le tirait, ou plutôt le traînait derrière elle. Il commençait à perdre son souffle et peinait à avancer malgré qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part se laisser emporter par le courant-Minako, hésitant même à lâcher sa valise dans l'espoir de sauver l'un de ses bras d'un éventuel déboîtement d'épaule.

« Bon, il faut aller saluer les gens en ville, incita-t-elle.

\- Et vos cours de ballet, Mlle. Minako ?

\- J'en donne pas, aujourd'hui. J'ai de moins en moins d'élèves. Tout le monde quitte Hasetsu. Moins d'enfants veulent patiner. »

La brune donnait des cours de ballet à Yuri depuis ses débuts dans le patinage artistique, un point pouvant semblait anodin, mais qui est cependant essentielles à l'entraînement d'un patineur professionnel. Il permet de faire les mouvements en rythme, que ce soit un saut ou une composition, tout en améliorant l'endurance et la souplesse.

Cependant, Hasetsu n'est effectivement pas une ville très animée, même durant la période estivale.

« Fais de ton mieux pour que ça change ! »

Grosse erreur. La confiance en soi du japonais frôlait la plus petite valeur, et lui mettre la pression en lui disant ce genre de chose n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, surtout après avoir choisi de mettre de côté sa carrière dans le patinage artistique, décision qui n'était apparemment pas arrivée aux oreilles de la danseuse, pourtant très informée sur ce genre de sujet, surtout lorsque cela impliquait son élève. Ce dernier s'arrêta, interrompant la marche de Minako qui se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

« Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Tout le monde veut te voir ! insista la demoiselle, ne comprenant pas le malaise de Yuri.

 _Tout le monde ? La plupart ne n'ont pas conscience que j'existe, et les rares personnes qui prétendent le contraire me connaissent sous le nom de perdant..._

\- Je suis désolé, je préférerait d'abord rentrer chez moi » répondit le patineur, détournant le regard.

Sentant enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle accepta, car cela faisait tout de même cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents, si l'on ne comptaient pas les appels vidéos qu'ils faisaient occasionnellement.

 _« Voici le favori des sélections pour les Mondiaux en programme court, le russe Victor Nikivorov ! »_

Accompagné de son coach, le russe avançait prestement vers l'entrée de la patinoire qui accueillait la compétition, entouré de divers journalistes, locaux ou internationaux. Comme toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et était de bonne humeur, aucunement stressé par sa prestation future. Les femmes présentes dans l'assemblée furent sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque le champion leur fit un clin d'oeil charmeur, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. A l'intensité des cris poussés par la foule, nul doute que Victor était une célébrité d'ampleur mondial.

 _« Il a remporté le Grand Prix et les sélections russes et européennes à la suite..._

… _Il a toujours l'air en forme. Le programme libre débutera à 19 heures... »_

La voix de Morooka, le commentateur sportif de la compétition, se faisait entendre à travers le téléviseur du Yu-topia Katsuki, dernier site de source chaude à Hasetsu. La voix d'un client retentit dans la salle de restauration :

« Yuri participera aux sélections ?

\- Pas cette fois, répondit une voix doucereuse, celle qui avait bercé l'enfance du patineur japonais. Mais au moins, on l'aura un peu à la maison ! »

Sa phrase finie, le coulissement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et son visage, déjà souriant, s'illumina un peu plus.

« Je suis rentré, annonça Yuri avec fatigue, sans la moindre once de motivation malgré les retrouvailles qui allaient avoir lieu sous peu. Le problème était ailleurs, et il s'appelait Minako.

\- Hiroko ? Yuri est là ! cria cette dernière à travers le bâtiment.

 _\- Pourquoi elle ma suivie... »_ pensa-t-il, blasé de l'énergie sans limite de celle qui l'a poussé jusqu'ici.

Cependant, son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'il vit sa mère arriver en courant, traduisant le fait qu'il lui ai manqué. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps...

« Merci d'être allée le chercher, Minako ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Yuri ! Contente de te voir ! »

Sa mère avait failli lui sauter dans les bras, ayant oublier durant une seconde qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et qu'il avait à présent 23 ans. Le voir ainsi la rendit nostalgique, et son sourire restait ancré sur son visage.

« Moi aussi. Désolé, je ne suis pas revenu depuis cinq ans..., s'excusa l'athlète, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner de pas être rentré avant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! On était bien absent à ta remise de diplôme... », s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer face l'air morne de son fils.

En effet, ses parents ne pouvaient se rendre à cet événement important, car celui-ci se déroulait à Détroit, ville où il s'entraînait avec Celestino en vue de ses compétitions. Quitter Hasetsu et ne plus s'occuper des sources, même durant quelques jours, n'avait pas pu être possible, et Yuri ne leur en voulait aucunement.

« Tu veux du Katsudon ? » demanda sa mère avec entrain.

Du Katsudon. Un plat à base de porc pané, la spécialité des parents des Yuri, et le repas préféré de ce dernier. Évidemment, ce plat était inconnu des restaurants qu'il avait fréquenté durant cinq ans, et le souvenir de ce goût, pourtant divin, s'effaçait de plus en plus de sa mémoire.

« T'aurais pas maigri, Hiroko ? »

La patineur tilta. Le sujet qu'avait lancé Minako allait créer la polémique dans quelques instants, s'il continuait sur cette voie.

« Pas du tout ! répondit-elle en se dandinant, non peu flattée de son compliment. Et toi, tu restes fine malgré tout ce que tu bois... »

Cela n'allait plus tarder, et Yuri le savait. Il sut que c'en était terminer de lui lorsqu'il vit le regard suspicieux de la danseuse se poser sur lui.

« Yuri ? »

Echec. Il sursauta, la sueur froide coulant en abondance sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es si gros ?

Et mat. Dans une tentative désespérée, il essaya de s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Elle fut vaine, et sentit sa fin arriver lorsqu'elle lui empoigna la capuche et le ramena vers elle.

 _Au revoir, chère mère, cher père. Faites qu'elle m'achève vite._

« Enlève ces vêtements !

\- Non ! Mlle Minako! »

Malgré les plaintes de Yuri, la veste fut enlevée dans la secondes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de soulever son pull, qui s'éleva au dessus du nombril de lui-même, le ventre de son propriétaire étant trop gonflé pour lui à présent. Aucun doute que le cri que poussa la brune s'entendit dans toute la ville, horrifiée à la vue de ce qu'elle vit. Comment avait-il pu grossir autant ?

« Wow, tu ressembles à ta mère »

La voix s'était échappée de derrière le comptoir, accompagnée d'un rire léger, sans réelle moquerie.

« Papa... »

Celui-ci était comme sa femme, très souriant. Pendant que Yuri, se décomposait, Minako surgit derrière lui :

« C'est pas drôle, Toshiya ! Un patineur ne devrait pas faire ce poids ! »

L'athlète essayait tant bien que mal de faire descendre le tissu sous son nombril, en vain. Il avait bel et ben pris du poids, et pas seulement quelques grammes.

« Tu prends toujours facilement du poids. Mais que peux-tu y faire ? affirma son père, comme pour lui trouver une excuse. Préparons beaucoup de Katsudon pour ce soir ! »

Yuri se souvint alors d'une chose qu'il avait à faire, qu'il devait s'empresser de faire, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner, peut-être ?

« Euh... Avant ça..., commença-t-il, la larme à l'oeil.

-Oh, c'est vrai, anticipa Hiroko. Va dire bonjour à Vicchan. »

A genoux devant un petit sanctuaire où s'élevait la légère fumée d'un encens, le jeune homme avait les mains jointes, en signe de recueillement. Face à lui, un cadre, occupée d'une ancienne photo de lui, accompagné de son caniche. Ce dernier était partit rejoindre les étoiles des mois auparavant, et le patineur s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été avec lui dans ses derniers moments. Il essayait de racheter un peu sa faute, malgré le fait que, pour sa conscience, elle était irrémédiable. Il finit pas se retourner à l'entente de la porte coulissante qui glissa derrière lui, avec l'apparition de sa sœur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Yuri. »

La chevelure de la femme de 30 ans était parsemée de mèches blondes et brunes, étant maintenues par un bandeau mauve. Ces oreilles étaient percées de nombreuses boucles d'oreilles, tout en ayant le tablier du Yu-topia Katsuki noué autour de la taille.

« Mari... Ça fait un bail. Désolé de venir quand c'est plutôt chargé, essaya de s'excuser le plus jeune.

\- Dis, tu vas rester combien de temps à Hasetsu ? Tu vas nous aider aux sources ? demanda-t-elle, sans aucun sous entendu ni rancune. Elle profita de ce temps pour apporter à ses lèvres une cigarette, qu'elle entreprit d'allumer en sortant son briquet.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es allé à la fac, et tu as même étudié un an de plus. Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

La flamme s'alluma et vint faire brûler le tabac, que s'empressa d'inhaler la jeune femme. Le regard surpris de son petit frère restant poser sur elle, cette dernière aspira une grande bouffée de fumée, qu'elle expira ensuite pour continuer sa phrase :

« Je te soutiendrais si tu continues le patinage, mais...

\- Je crois... que j'ai besoin de davantage de temps pour y réfléchir, coupa gentiment le benjamin.

\- Hmm, ok. »

Cette réponse semblait froide pour toute personne extérieure, mais tout à fait normale pour Yuri, qui n'avait pas oublié le caractère de sa sœur. Il avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi, mais n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en choisir l'une ou l'autre, et, plus que tout, il était angoissé, ne voulant pas avoir des regrets, des remords dans le futur. Cependant, il mit ses réflexions en suspens, après la proposition, presque , de sa sœur :

« Bien, va te détendre aux sources chaudes. »

 _Je suis né et j'ai été élevé à Hasetsu, à Kyushu, une ville médiévale près de la mer. Le « château » n'a pas de base historique, et n'est qu'une façade avec une maison de ninja à l'intérieur. Sa seule source de revenus sont les sources chaudes, mais la plupart ont fermés. Le Yu-topia Katsuki de ma famille est la dernière._

« Aaaah... Nos sources chaudes sont les meilleures... »

Les yeux brillants et les joues rosies, le patineur flottait au milieu du bassin dont la chaleur était plus qu'idéale, de la vapeur s'élevant de la surface de l'eau. Les pensées du baigneur s'étaient également calmées, ne se tournant pas vers le choix qu'il allait bientôt devoir prendre. De nature raisonnable, il sortit après peu de temps, passant de la chaleur de la source à la fraîcheur de ce mois de transition entre l'hiver et le printemps.

Il se rinça rapidement, s'habilla, et partit rejoindre la salle principale de l'établissement, une serviette autour de la nuque et s'étendant sur les épaules. Le son de l'appareil télévisé parvint à ses oreilles, petit à petit. Comme souvent, le programme traita du patinage artistique, et aujourd'hui, d'une compétition à laquelle il avait participé l'année d'avant.

 _Le deuxième groupe a fini de patiner, et Emil Nekola de République Tchèque passe le premier._

Au-dessus de la voix du présentateur s'éleva celle de Minako, tenant un verre d'alcool à la main, et se tenant de manière lasse.

« Aaah, j'aurais vraiment voulu y aller. Si seulement tu t'étais qualifié, Yuri. Tu m'aurais dit le numéro de chambre des patineurs, pensa-t-elle à voix, n'ayant pas conscience que l'intéressé se trouvait derrière elle.

-Je ne te l'aurais pas dit, trancha-t-il, blasé du comportement de sa prof de danse.

 _Le dernier groupe vient d'entrer dans l'arène._

\- Tu as cru que j'étais ton agence de voyage ?

\- C'est faux ! Je te soutiens ! » protesta la jeune femme, sans pourtant une once de mensonge.

Car oui, Minako suivait son athlète à plusieurs de ses compétitions, à l'étranger ou non, et il n'avait beau pas lui dire, Yuri était motivée par sa présence. Mais parfois, elle ne se révélait pas suffisante pour réussir.

 _Génial, il fallait que j'y repense maintenant._

Mais son regard dévia vers l'écran, où s'affichait une silhouette plus que familière aux yeux du noir.

 _Il patinera le dernier._

A quelques temps de son passage, il s'entraînait pour les dernières fois, répétant son programme les yeux fermés, sûr de lui. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, l'atmosphère ambiante et l'absence de musique n'étant pas un obstacle à sa performance « imaginaire ».

 _Et bien, Honda, c'est vraiment un territoire inexploité !_

Dans l'instant, il était inconcevable pour Yuri de détourner le regard. Des rougeurs s'étaient formées sur ses joues au moment précis où il l'avait remarqué. Victor Nikiforov.

 _C'est vraiment intéressant de voir jusqu'où il peut aller._

Il était obnubilé. Il ne se rappelle plus exactement du jour où il avait commencé à l'admirer, mais il n'avait pas cessé de suivre son parcours à partir de cette date.

« Et pour le football ? Sagan Tosu a un match maintenant.

 _Quand on regarde Victor..._

Il avait disparu, pour laisser place à un terrain verdoyant où couraient des athlètes en maillot. Aucun rapport avec le patinage artistique, si ce n'est une vaste étendue sur laquelle ce sport se pratiquait. De glace pour l'un, de pelouse pour l'autre.

Un des clients s'était emparé de la télécommande, en profitant pour changer de chaîne, sous les protestations de la danseuse, qui avait violemment posé son verre sur la table face à elle.

\- HE ! Je regardais le patinage en première ! »

Minako essayait de reprendre l'objet électronique, étant tenu en hauteur par le ''voleur''.

Toujours planté là, Yuri n'avait pas réagi, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, imaginant, espérant un retour du champion. Il les détourna lorsqu'il compris que ce fut en vain, car son père venait d'écarter les pans du comptoir, une écharpe de supporter autour du cou.

\- Sagan Tosu ? s'exprima son paternel, à l'entente de ''son'' équipe.

\- Tu n'es pas censé travaillé ? demanda son fils, légèrement contrarié, et ayant encore un bref espoir de voir à nouveau le visage, les cheveux, la silhouette de l'ange russe.

\- Aller, viens ! »

Tant pis. Il ne restait plus qu'un moyen pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son idole.

Le japonais se hâta de préparer ses patins ainsi que ses vêtements d'entraînement. Il finit par enfiler une épaisse veste, puis sortir en trottinant de la porte d'entrée. L'air était encore frais, et il passa à côté de sa mère, qui sortait les marchandises d'une camionette.

« Oh, où vas-tu Yuri ?

\- Désolé, je vais un peu m'entraîner.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour Hiroko. Yuri partait à la patinoire en cas de souci, et en revenait toujours plus serein. Cependant, cela faisait tout de même cinq ans qu'il ne leur avait pas fait ce coup là.

\- Sois prudent ! » S'écria-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Une légère vapeur s'échappait de la bouche du patineur à chaque respiration. Courant à travers la ville, il empruntait un chemin qu'il ne connaissais que trop bien. Malgré quelques changements, tout était similaire à ses souvenirs. A cette heure, le crépuscule apparaissait au loin et colorait le ciel de magnifiques couleurs, dégradant entre le bleu, le mauve, le rose. Le moment qu'il appréciait le plus dans son parcours était le passage du pont, où s'allongeaient sur les côtés de grands lampadaires, éclairant plus que suffisamment la route. La mer (où était-ce l'océan?) s'étendait au loin, laissant parfois entrevoir la silhouette sombre de navires marchands ou voiliers. Ce panorama était incroyable, jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Puis il l'aperçut au loin.

L'Ice Castle. Tout avait commencé ici : ses premiers pas sur la glace, ses échecs, ses réussites,... sa carrière. Timidement, il s'introduisit dans le hall d'entrée, huma cette odeur particulière qui lui avait tant manqué, et aperçut une chevelure brune attachée en couette, plus que familière, derrière le comptoir, occupée à ranger des patins par paire et par taille.

« Excusez-moi...

\- Nous sommes fermé. »

La voix douce et sensible qui avait prononcé ces paroles appartenait à une jeune femme d'apparence chaleureuse. Ses pupilles roses transpercèrent le regard du japonais, qui avait l'air d'être un inconnu à ses yeux. Ce dernier repris alors, rougissant légèrement :

« Ça fait un bail, Yuko. »

Après quelques instants, les yeux de son amie d'enfance s'agrandir, étincelant de mille feux.

« Yuri ?! »

Elle se jeta presque sur la surface du meuble pour s'approcher un peu plus de lui, pour être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Le patineur acquiesça en hochant la tête, visiblement embarassé.

« Allez, appelle moi Yu !, s'exprima-t-elle, ayant l'air de se rappeler du ''bon vieux temps''.

\- Désolé, répondit le noir face à elle, regardant ses chaussures et prenant des teintes tomates.

\- Oh, tu es venu patiner ? »

\- Hein ? Je peux ?

Tu veux juste patiner seul pour l'instant, non ? »

 _Elle me connaît toujours aussi bien. Après mes défaites, je n'ai pas pu me rendre dans les patinoires publiques, ayant peur que l'on me dévisage tel un ''perdant''._

« Je te couvrirai, finis par dire Yu, en accompagnant cette phrase d'un magnifique clin d'oeil.

\- Merci. »

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à celle qui se trouvait face à lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

 _Yu était ma partenaire sur la glace, elle a deux de plus que moi. Elle était vraiment douée en patinage quand nos étions petits. C'était mon idole, la madone du Château Hasetsu. Elle est tout aussi mignonne qu'autrefois._

L'athlète la remercia une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires, où il enfila ses vêtements, ainsi que des patins lui allant parfaitement.

C'est à ce moment précis que Yuri se souvint de ses premières années passées sur la glace, accompagnée de la brune, encore très jeune, ainsi que d'un autre, plus... méchant, du moins, à cette époque. Son amie prenait toujours sa défense, et cela avait contribué à ce qu'il a pu accomplir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, mais ceux là en étaient des préiceux. Ils partageaient ensemble leur passion et leur admiration pour Victor, l'un étant à un degré plus élevé que les autres sur ce point là. Ils étaient également là lorsqu'il adopta son caniche, qu'il appelé Vicchan*, en faveur de l'ange russe. Ces pensées lui rappelèrent les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas uniquement à la limite de l'amitié mais bien au-delà.

Ce fut là dessus qu'il finit de faire son dernier lacet, et qu'il se leva vers le vaste espace qui s'étalait devant lui, de couleur bleue pâle, presque blanche. Il se tourna alors vers Yu, une idée bien précise en tête, affichant un regard presque gêné. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa dans les paumes de celle-ci.

« Euh, je voulais que tu vois ça... Je me suis entraîné depuis que les compétitions sont terminées. »

Elle afficha un regard désolé, presque peiné à l'évocation de ces défaites, ayant visiblement été très dures pour lui.

« Regarde, s'il te plaît. »

Le crissement des patins se fit entendre, le coupable se tenant à présent au milieu de l'étendue glacée. Il prit la pose, les premières notes retentirent. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la spectatrice.

« Mais c'est... »

* * *

*Oui, je sais qu'il s'appelle Victor en réalité (du moiiiiins, il me semble), mais cela permet de les distinguer.


End file.
